As a result of industrial mass production it is becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish “one's own” (branded) athletics shoes from those of others who are engaged in the same sport and have chosen the same brand. The same problem arises in the case of knitwear, pants, gloves and the like.
One possible means of identifying, e.g., a textile item of clothing consists in embroidering a monogram onto it. However, this is extraordinarily laborious, and always requires close examination. Furthermore, it is very likely that different people with slightly different names will use the same monogram.